


Experimental

by notraelet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Multi, PWP, Pegging, Scott is mentioned, Shameless Smut, allison tops the hell out of isaac, as she would, but doesn't actually appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notraelet/pseuds/notraelet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And it’s about power, maybe, because she circles her hips gently against him and there’s a thrill in her veins that’s not unlike the sensation of notching an arrow into her longbow.  It’s control.  It’s having this boy, this beautiful, strong boy completely at her mercy.</i>
</p>
<p>Allison pegs the hell out of Isaac.  Isaac loves it.  Allison loves it too.  That's basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental

It started out as a joke.

It still _feels_ like a joke, honestly enough, because when Allison is wearing the belt with the silicone dildo attached to the crest of it, she just feels silly. She’s sure that it _looks_ silly too, she’s sure that it’s everything Isaac can do not to laugh at her.

On second thought, maybe not, because Isaac isn’t entirely sure how he feels about it either, but it’s not because he feels laughable- rather, he’s intimidated by it. Allison can tell just by the way he looks at it, and then at her, his gaze sweeping up her topless body to lock onto her nervous little smile.

“Just once, Isaac. Just to say we did.”

-

And that’s how they end up here. Isaac is on his knees on the bed with Allison fucking hard into him in slow, even strokes. She doesn’t feel silly now, not with Isaac trembling and shaking beneath her. She’s not even touching his cock- she doesn’t need to, it’s leaking a mess all over the sheets already. She feels in charge. Feels _dominant._ Wonders vaguely if this is what an alpha feels like when she presses a hand against the juncture between his shoulders and _shoves_ , timing it perfectly with a thrust inward and upward.

The force of it makes Isaac cry out, and his hands give out from under him, his upper body collapsing into the pillow- _perfect._ Allison reaches around grabs his wrists, and _yanks_ his arms hard behind his back, restraining him with another sharp thrust inside.

“A- Allison- !” Isaac cries out her name in a shaken sob, and she pauses, the belt snug against his ass. And it’s about power, maybe, because she circles her hips gently against him and there’s a thrill in her veins that’s not unlike the sensation of notching an arrow into her longbow. It’s control. It’s having this boy, this _beautiful_ , strong boy completely at her mercy.

After a moment, she decides that she likes it when it’s with pleasure instead of fear.

Her hands twist at his wrists again and she draws out slowly, only to slam back into him again. Allison is fit, firm, and after the first few awkward minutes, she learned how to set the rhythm and pace, really got the feeling for _fucking_ someone. The nails of her free hand drag up against his ass, feeling the muscles twitch under her fingers as she exhales out a slow breath, centering herself.

“You’re going to have to let me do this more often,” she singsongs, before her hips pull back and she starts to _really_ thrust in, pounding down into his ass, drilling the werewolf hard into the bed. Allison listens to his cries, his moans, the _begging_ , and it makes her grin. “…maybe with a leash and collar next time.”

And the very _idea_ of that makes Isaac keen, and his arms jerk against her grip- he doesn’t break it, she knows he could, but he’s a good boy, he pays attention to her grip, he knows that she doesn’t want to let him go quite yet.

“ _-Allison_ ,” Isaac finally sobs in return, hips pressing back against her with the next brutal thrust in, “-touch me. Please, or let me go, or- oh my god, oh my god, _please_ -“

It’s the begging that does it. Allison grins and leans forward over him, letting go of his arms. The werewolf breathes out a sigh of relief at that, one of his hands sliding down to grasp at his cock, stroking along with it in time with the thrusts.

“You like getting fucked?” It’s quiet, barely breathed out against his ear. Isaac lets out a shaky breath and nods before burying his face in the pillow. It only serves to make her grin wider, and Allison slows down the speed of the thrusts so that she can keep talking.

“Maybe we can tell Scott just how much you like it.”

“ _Allison_ \- !”

“Maybe,” Allison’s voice is just a whisper, and her teeth graze across the sharp of Isaac’s shoulderblade, “ _maybe_ he’ll be curious. Maybe he’ll want to watch me fuck you.”

It’s all Isaac can to do keep from screaming.

“…maybe he’ll want a turn. Maybe we’ll both take turns on you, Isaac, and you can lick me out after.”

Whatever it is that Allison says next is completely lost in Isaac’s sudden shout, hips twisting back against her, and he’s _coming_ , she can feel it in the way his hips shudder and twitch, spilling out over his fingers, over the sheets. Allison’s eyes go a little wide, appreciative of the sight before her- this werewolf, this boy, all fists and aggression and gentle, tentative looks- Isaac losing control, writhing with his face down in the pillow, and the _rush_ of power she gets from seeing that it’s… it’s like nothing she’s ever felt before.

Allison slowly pulls out of him when he’s finished, watching with a muted wonder as Isaac sags against the sheets. With a smile, she pulls her hands back, unbuckling the belt and letting it slide out from under her. It’s wet where it was between her legs, and she can see the slight shift in Isaac’s shoulders and knows that he can smell it.

With a deep breath, she drops it on the bed next to them and reaches for Isaac’s shoulder, flipping him over and crawling up onto his belly, straddling him. The poor boy looks exhausted, fucked out, and _she_ did that.

“Isaac…”

He can feel the slick of her on his stomach, she knows, and he can smell it- it’s only a matter of time before Isaac lifts an arm, bringing it down against her. Allison props herself up on her knees over him as the crook of his thumb slides down and in, effortless with her arousal.

She gasps, arching her back against him as his fingers work at her, playing her like an expert violin. Unlike Allison’s hard fuck into him, Isaac’s touches are gentle, loving, despite the exhaustion that she knows must be in his shoulders. Calloused fingers worry at her clit, stroke down her, two of them pressing up and in, slow, gentle, and when Allison comes, it’s like a sigh in her veins, the way her body twitches down against his palm, her own shoulders going slack against him.

They’re messy. That was messy, and Allison smiles when Isaac brings his slick fingers to his mouth, licking at them, tasting her, looking up at her with those wide blue eyes.

Allison shifts down to lay against him- just for a minute, they need to clean up before her father comes home, but… just for now, it’s nice to relax against him, to look up at him with a mischievous glint in her eye and a little smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

“Do that again?”

There’s a pause, and Isaac looks down at her, his eyebrows lifted. She can’t tell if he’s impressed, tired, or if it’s disbelief- perhaps a mix of the three.

“…yeah. Yeah. That was good.”

She exhales out against him, and it’s not quite relief, because she knows it was good, but there was a slight worry that he’d try to play it off. Of course he wouldn’t, though- Isaac is too sure of his sexuality to let a little pegging rattle him.

“Did you mean it when you said that stuff- about Scott?”

-or maybe not.

Allison lets out a surprised laugh, her own eyebrows shooting up in surprise. Did she mean it? She can’t deny that Scott is impressive as hell in the bedroom, and it’s no small secret that the two of them still have some feelings for one another. But she’s seen the way that Isaac looks at Scott, the way that Scott looks back, the way Isaac _came_ when she mentioned the other boy, and… well, can’t help but to think that it could actually be a possibility.

A possibility that they would have to look into very soon. Her foot brushes against the strap-on and she flushes, but the smirk is still on her lips. This is going to get _interesting._

“You know- I think I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the only way I can see Allisaac happening, just sayin'.


End file.
